1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe for measuring the periodontal pocket and, in particular to a probe which can establish such a measurement without being engaged with a gum.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that before diagnosing periodontal disease, the depth of the periodontal pocket along an outer surface of a tooth has to be measured. For measuring the depth, a mechanical dental probe is used. One of the conventional probes is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,940. This probe includes a tip. When the tip rests on the bottom of the periodontal pocket after an insertion of the probe into the periodontal pocket, the tip is locked and the exposed length of the tip is measured for representing the depth of the periodontal pocket.
However, in the aforementioned measurement using the conventional probe, during the insertion of the tip of the probe into the periodontal pocket the dentist or technician slides the tip along the outer surface of the tooth from one location to another without withdrawing the tip unless the patient complains about discomfort or the pain.
Thus, determining the depth of the periodontal pocket often cannot be established without the patient's complaint or pain.